1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobile apparatus data sharing method, a system for sharing data through a mobile apparatus and a computer readable storage medium for storing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for sharing data according to context information of a mobile apparatus, a system applying the method and a computer readable storage medium for storing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
As technology develops, different electrical apparatuses are designed in our daily life. For example, electrical apparatuses, such as personal computers, laptop computers, mobile phones, are a must for people's life and work.
There is a trend to digitalize different data or files for electrical apparatuses. Furthermore, many data transmission interfaces (for example, email, Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) and Short Message Service (SMS)) are developed to share data in electrical apparatuses.
In general, if users want to transmit data to other electrical apparatuses, they must acquire information of their target electrical apparatuses, such as email account or mobile phone number, in advance for database establishment. In addition, if they want to transmit data to several users' apparatuses, they must select the contact information of each apparatus, which is not convenient. Furthermore, even if contacts can be classified into several groups in advance, a fixed classification can not fit all situations. For instance, if a user want to transmit his/her data to other users who join a same conference, the classification made according to the contacts' living areas/working departments can not bring convenience during selecting the target for transmitting data to.